The objective of this proposal is to acquire a distribute computing system for use with a unique three-dimensional microcomputed tomography scanner. The microcomputed tomography scanner, which has been purchased through a previous Shared Instrumentation Grant (RR03348), has the capability of digitizing the three-dimensional architecture of biologic specimens at a resolution of between 5 and 50 microns. This system provides remodeling and applied stress, relationship between bone architecture and mechanical properties, the effect of mechanical, hormonal, and drug therapies on the severity and incidence of metabolic bone diseases, patterns of calcification in artherosclerosis, and the interaction between degradation of articular cartilage and morphologic change in bone in degenerative joint disease. Since the advent of this new and unique technology, there has been a tremendous increase in the number of investigations and investigators whose study depend on the utilization of this specialized equipment. The specific purpose of this proposal is to upgrade the system with the purchase of a multiple node reconstruction computing network which will very significantly decrease the analysis time per specimen and thereby significantly increase the number of specimens and investigators that can be supported by the facility.